A step out of the friendzone Various X Reader
by Secretive Hetalian
Summary: Him: who do you like? Her: no one. Him: OH, who do you like? Her: no one! Him: who do you like? Her: how many times are you going to ask that? Him: as many times as it takes for you to say my name. Various X Reader
1. Chapter 1

(Name) looked up, groaning in frustration as even louder fangirl squeals were heard. She was close to snapping at them to shut up, but she knew it wasn't their fault she was doing homework in the middle of host club hours. It was just their fault for being so annoyingly loud. In a very swift and gracious movement, her face hit the desk with a loud 'thud'. The only other noise being her slight squeak of pain. She groaned again, dramatically louder to show her despair. The usually endless scratching sound of pen on paper came to a halt, a sigh was heard as she heard the notebook being set down. She looked up, a slight gleam in her eyes as she glanced at the black booklet.

"Don't even think about it." Kyoya said blankly. A hidden threat behind his words. The (hair colour) haired girl dropped her face back to its previous spot of sorrow.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking at (Name). Sighing, he plastered a host smile on his face before speaking.

"Is there anything wrong, (Name)?"

She sat back up, her face still pink from the impact.

"Yes. Your 'princesses', " She taunted, "are being bothersome. I can't concentrate.."

Kyoya kept a polite smile on his face, "Host hours are ending soon, please be patient with our guests."

(Name) groaned. Laying her face back down on the table. Gently this time. She'd planned to take a small nap, deciding to think about her crush until the 'guests' left. Maybe she could ask her crush to hang out with her. She could finish her homework another time.

Her thoughts trailed off. Bouncing from one subject to the next. Before she knew it, someone's shadow cast over her. The awkward sound of someone nervously clearing their throat to catch her attention as they stood next to her table. She looked up to meet...

* * *

-A/N

Hai~! The prompt I used for this is in the summary, I hope you like it! ^-^

This is a multi-ending fic, meaning that the next few chapters are going to be different depending on your preferred host. The chapter will be labeled with the hosts name.. After I finish writing the endings for all the main characters, I will take requests (over PM or review) for any other side character wanted. (The only thing is that they must be from Ouran, unless you want to request a whole other series with or without the same prompt [summary]...)

I'm starting with Tamaki and will be uploading his soon! Please enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Ciao for now~ 3 ^-^


	2. PLEASE READ! - Authors Note-

Authors Note~

Hi, everyone! I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to upload! I have a bunch of end of the year exams coming up, as well as some home issues I've had to deal with... But I'm OK now! I know this isn't exactly a chapter and I apologize greatly to everyone who is waiting. I finally have time and will be uploading Tamaki's ending tomorrow, I PROMISE!

I also wanted to let everyone know, due to the realization, (and reminder) of the rule that I am not allowed to upload 2nd person or 'you' based stories I will be changing the story, only the parts where things like (Name) are mentioned.. you are more than welcome to insert your own self or OC into the story but for now I will just use a random OC of mine or one that will correspond with the story and/or ending

Thank you to whoever read this, and I am sorry for the inconvenience '^^


	3. Tamaki's ending

I am sorry for the delay! It wouldn't let me post and then I got spontaneously grounded for a few days... and I was dealing with a bit of stressful life stuff... but I was finally able to post! I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME D':

Ladies and (possibly) Gentlemen, I present to youuu~

THE HOST KING~!

Hazel looked up to meet entrancing purple eyes. In what seemed to be out of thin air and a split second, a gorgeous red rose was presented right in front of her face.

She swatted it away playfully, "Tamaki, stop doing that."

"My apologies, Princess~" He said, bowing slightly. Hazel rolled her eyes, *always the dramatic one* she thought to herself. Though she couldn't deny, it was nice being treated like a princess every so often.

Tamaki grinned at her, offering an arm, as if he was her date to some sort of fancy party or dance. The thought made her cheeks turn a very light pink.

Ever since Hazel had met him, she has had a crush on the oblivious blonde. Although he was quite the flirt, he always seemed to be clueless to other people's romantic feelings, especially for him.

She sighed, blinking her eyes a few times, she realized Tamaki was trying to get her attention.

"S-sorry, Tamaki..." She said, embarrassed.

He chuckled, reaching forward to graze his index finger slowly under her chin. "It's alright... princess~"

Hazel's face grew red, though she tried playing it off as anger. "T-tamaki!" She said, smacking his hand away again, she mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Laughs brought her attention back to the blonde. She managed to pull off a 'what-the-heck-are-you-laughing-at' face, pouting slightly.

Tamaki only chuckled again, holding his arm out for her once more. This time she sighed and took it, he smiled happily and began to lead her out.

"So," Tamaki started to say, breaking the once peaceful silence, "How is my bestest friend~?"

That's right, he had friend zoned Hazel. After barely a year, of her getting mad at him for calling her his daughter (mainly due to the fact that she had a crush on him and it made it awkward), he had began to call Hazel his 'best friend'. It stung a little bit but she has come to terms with it, for now at least.

Hazel shrugged, her long brown hair shifting from the movement. "Alright, I suppose." She stated finally.

"No boys have been bothering my precious daughte-," After a stern warning look from Hazel, Tamaki gulped nervously then continued, "I mean Best Friend, have they?"

Much like Haruhi, Tamaki was overly protective with Hazel. The brunette sighed, shaking her head, "No, Tamaki..."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, then after a few moments of thinking he turned his gaze back to Hazel, smiling.

"Hazel, I was wondering something..."

"Well this should be interesting." Was her sarcastic response.

"Do you like anyone?" Hazel's brown eyes widened slightly before she quickly changed her expression back to neutral, she was not expecting anyone, especially Tamaki, to ever ask her that.

"Nope." She said after a moments hesitation, of course this was one of the few times Tamaki caught it.

"Who do you like?" He pushed.

"No one." She replied bluntly, turning her face away stubbornly and crossing her arms.

"OH, who do you like~?"

"No one!"

"Who do you like?"

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?" She asked, sighing. While he pestered her, she realized they had stopped walking and were now in front of one of the hallway windows, it had a view of the cherry blossom garden.

"As many times as it takes for you to say my name~"

 _'Hold up...Did he just..?'_ Hazel turned her gaze from the blossoms to look at Tamaki, her brown eyes widened, stunned.

Before she could figure out a coherent sentence within her brain, a pair of lips gently met her cheek. She refocused on the situation and watched as Tamaki pulled back, succeeding in the peck to get her attention. He started walking away, his hands in his pockets, whistling lightly, feigning innocence as if he hadn't done anything.

After a moment of piecing together what had happened and what Tamaki was trying to say Hazel frowned and walked after him, she tapped his shoulder and he turned slightly to meet her eyes. His own purple orbs seemingly amused but held a hidden hint of doubt and worry.

Hazel tapped her lips, "You missed."

She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the shocked blonde down into a kiss.


	4. The Twins' ending

The Twins' ending~

I don't even know if anyone still reads this, but I was looking through my writing and found this (almost) finished work and thought, why not! I've been very busy and stressed and I just... Yeah.. I'm so sorry if anyone _was_ or has been waiting! Anyway, if you want me to, I'll finish what I started!  
I apologize for any OOC-ness... I haven't watched Ouran in a little while and am mainly just going off from memory :P

Also, if you'd like me to do another set of endings with the twins individually, send me a PM or review ^-^

Well, here's the mischievous duo, please enjoy~!

Hazel looked up, meeting playful amber eyes.  
Hikaru stood there smirking slightly, then turned it into a dazzling, feigned innocent grin as she met his eyes. A hidden mischievous tint was in his smile and a troublesome gleam was in his eyes. Hazel knew that look.  
Her eyes widened, "Don't you dare-" She started but stopped abruptly when a set of arms snaked around her. She twitched, letting out a little squeal of surprise and was about to smack the arm away when she broke out into laughter, the hands started to tickle her sides.  
"K-Kaoru s-stop it~!" She gasped out, still trying to catch her breath between tickles. Hikaru smirked before stepping forward and joining in. Her laughter rang loudly through the air, Hikaru tickling her stomach and Kaoru, her sides. She could hardly breath.  
"P-p-please~!" She managed to say, though it was hardly audible between her giggles.  
The twins pulled away holding onto each other for support as they laughed loudly. Hazel finally caught her breath and forced a pout onto her face. Turning her attention to frown slightly at the two.  
"Sorry Hazel~ We couldn't help it~!" They said in unison. They smirked again, putting their hands together and intertwining their fingers. Cheek to cheek they turned to the brunette girl. "Plus your laugh is so cute~~!" They teased, once again speaking together and giving a synchronized wink. Hazel's cheeks heated up, "Liars." She muttered, looking to the ground embarrassed. They only chuckled again. Hazel shook her head slightly, and glanced around the room. _Where'd everybody go_? Checking the nearest clock she sheepishly realized that it was after host hours. _Then why were the twins still here?_ Confused she looked back at said mischievous duo, "Why are you guys still here?"  
"We had something we wanted to ask you." Kaoru stated with a shrug. Hazel raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She wordlessly questioned.  
The twins smirked. _Uh oh_...  
"We heard somewhere that you have a crush on a host member~!" They said in unison. Confusion spread across her face, the only one she told was Renge, and she didn't even say who. "Damn Otaku..." Hazel muttered.  
"So, who do you like~?" Hazel's cheeks started to begin feeling warm.  
"No one." She replied, crossing her arms stubbornly, trying to calm her burning face.  
"OH? Who do you like~?" They asked stepping closer to her.  
"No one!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment, she did after all, have a crush on the twins who were interrogating her.  
"Who do you like?" They asked again, taking yet another step closer to the oblivious Hazel.  
"How many times are you going to ask that?" She asked, looking down twins' smirks widened, glancing to each other and speaking silently, they both nodded and stepped towards her. They simultaneously kissed either side of your face, "As many times as it takes for you to say our names~" they purred.

Hazel blinked in surprise and then slowly brought her gaze back up to look at them in shock. "W-What?"

They chuckled at her expression before wrapping their arms around her shoulders, "Our new toy-" Hikaru began, "Is so innocent~" Kaoru finished, as they led her towards the exit of music room number 3.


End file.
